


Starlight

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pointed right at the red-headed elf, drawing the attention of a few of the members, and Fili put his hand back down. It wasn’t nice to point fingers with adults around. The elder sibling still didn’t understand why, but he made a habit of stopping his brother and himself from doing it whenever he could.</p><p>“She’s not the miziminh, Kili. She’s an elf.”</p><p>“No she’s not, she’s beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Thorin was carrying his youngest nephew, Kili, on his hip, and Fili was hanging off of his back while holding onto his neck as they walked towards the meeting room. He never realized just how tiny they still were until it came to moments like these. He had asked Balin to take care of his meetings today, but apparently his royal arseness the elf king wouldn’t settle for meeting with the advisor. Perhaps Fili and Kili would fall asleep halfway through, seeing as how their mother, Dis, was taking care of other matters.

“ _Elves are stupid_ ,” said Kili.

“ _Yes, they are. To be so stubborn and not allow me to spend time with you both is very selfish._ ”

“ _One day, when I get older I’m going to beat all the elves up, and, and make them stop being so mean forever._ ”

“ _You can’t do that,_ ” said Fili.

“ _Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can._ ”

“ _No you can’t, no you can’t, no you can’t._ ”

“ _Uncle! I can too, can’t I?_ ”

“ _You can do whatever you set your mind to,_ ” he said placing a kiss onto his unruly hair.

Fili leaned forward some so he could receive the same attention to one of his chubby cheeks. Thorin obliged him, causing him to grin and nuzzle his face against his bearded cheek. He still couldn’t understand how he could have such gentle nephews, when he recalls his own siblings being such heathens as children. Lucky break he supposed. As they approached the tall doors, he set Kili onto his feet, and Fili climbed down so he could hold his younger siblings hand.

“Do you remember what I told you?” he asked them switching to Westron.

“Be polite,” started Fili.

“Be quiet.”

“Don’t glare at them.”

“Unless they’re being stupid,” finished Kili.

Thorin nodded, and pushed open one of the doors. Balin noticed the movement and turned to him, sighing in relief. Fili and Kili huddled behind their uncle’s coat at the sight of the elves. Sure they had heard of them, and there had been a few crudely drawn pictures, but they’d never SEEN them before. They were all so big! How did people get that big? They both were gripping the heavy fabric of his coat until they got to their seats at the table. The brothers had several cushions stacked on their chairs so they could sit properly at the table.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at this, but Thorin was all business as he spoke. The sooner this meeting was over the better.

Balin was nice enough to have a few sheets of paper and colored wax sticks, already in front of them, so they could draw. Fili was practicing his writing, but Kili had stopped drawing when he looked up and saw a very odd elf moving to stand next to the elf king. Where all the elves in the room were mostly blonde, with a few being brunette, this elf had hair as red as rubies. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that her features were softer, but her eyes were green, and sparkled a bunch.

“Miziminh,” he whispered.

Fili stopped drawing and looked at his brother to ask, “What?”

“ _The miziminh._ ”

“ _Kili, no, the miziminh is at the market._ ”

“ _No, not that miziminh! The miziminh whose eyes are jewels. She’s right there._ ”

He pointed right at the red-headed elf, drawing the attention of a few of the members, and Fili put his hand back down. It wasn’t nice to point fingers with adults around. The elder sibling still didn’t understand why, but he made a habit of stopping his brother and himself from doing it whenever he could.

“ _She’s not the miziminh, Kili. She’s an elf._ ”

“ _No she’s not, she’s beautiful._ ”

Fili rolled his eyes and said, “ _She’s still an elf, and didn’t you say you were going to beat up all the elves?_ ”

Kili fumbled with his crayon as he said, “ _She’s different. She’s the miziminh so it makes her nice, and I don’t have to beat her up. Just everyone else._ ”

The “miziminh” leaned down so that the elf king could whisper something in her ear. She nodded, and did some sort of hand gesture catching the attention of several armed elves. They made their way to the doors, and Kili wiggled out of his seat to follow. Fili glanced at his uncle, who was preoccupied, and then glanced at Balin, who gave him a nod as signal to follow his brother. Fili wiggled out of his seat as well, the pattering of their feet being drowned out by the talking that was escalating to yelling.

They managed to slip through the doors before they were closed, and the small group of elves stood beside them. Kili dashed over to the group, and stopped directly in front of the red headed elf, who looked down and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Excuse me, what’s your name?”

“It’s rather rude to ask for someone’s name before giving your own,” she said tilting her head.

“Are you the miziminh?”

“Am I a what?”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Fili slapped his forehead at his brother’s antics. He was terrible with talking to people. The red-headed elf quickly grew tired of the questions, and her subordinates had looked away or covered their mouths to hold back their laughter.

“Star light.”

“Huh?”

“My favourite coulour is starlight.”

Kili’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked to the ground. The she-elf thought she had won this game of questions before the dwarfling looked up at her with a beaming grin.

“Okay! Stay right here,” he said turning on his heel.

He ran over to a blonde dwarfling grabbing his hand, and they ran off down one of the many halls within the castle. It was rare to see dwarf children, but maybe it was because they were so strange. Hearing the snickering behind her, she took a moment to glare her men into submission before they resumed their post. Thranduil was right about the shouting growing loud enough to attract the attention of some of the dwarf guards.

Meanwhile, the brothers had somehow made it to one of the smaller treasury rooms.

“ _Kili, what are you doing?_ ”

“ _I’m getting the miziminh a gift because I want to marry her._ ”

“ _You can’t just give elves our treasure! Uncle will get mad at us._ ”

“ _It’s not for an elf, she’s the miziminh._ ”

“ _She’s not the miziminh, Kili! You just think she is cause you think she’s pretty._ ”

“ _No, she’s the miziminh because her eyes sparkle a whole bunch, and, and she’s-_ “

“ _You don’t even know her. How do you know she didn’t trick you into thinking she’s the miziminh with elf magic,_ ” he said crossing his arms.

Kili dropped the some of coins he had picked up and his bottom lip began to wobble. Fili regretted his words as he watched his eyes grow wet with tears, and began sniffling. He hated it when he made his brother cry.

“ _Yes she is,_ ” he said trying to wipe away the fat tears running down his cheeks.

“ _She is the miziminnnnnh._ ”

Fili went over to his brother and wiped the tears off of his ruddy cheeks. Kili soon began hiccupping, and then Fili felt really bad. He only did that when he was really upset.

“ _I’m sorry, Kili. Maybe she is the miziminh. Please stop crying._ ”

Kili’s hiccupping died down, and he used the hem of his shirt to blow his nose. Fili cleaned off any left-over snot using his sleeve, and they went to work looking for something to give the odd elf woman. Kili gasped when he found a small round gem that fit in the palm of his hand. It shined many different colours, and he smiled when he figured out that this was what he needed.

They ran back to the meeting room as fast as their little legs could carry them, and saw the elf king and their uncle exiting the doors. The miziminh had started to leave too, and Kili was gasping for breath as he tried to run even faster.

“Wait! Miziminh!”

Everyone gave him an odd look, and the red haired elf stopped and turned around to watch the dwarfling nearly run into her legs.

“Oh for goodness sake.”

“Here, I got this for you, because you said this was your favourite colour.” He held up his slightly grimy hands and opened them revealing a small rounded crystal opal that sat in his palms.

Everyone, except for Fili, opened their mouth in shock. The she elf squatted down so she could gently take the gem from his hands.

“Thank you.”

“My name’s Kili.”

Figuring out that dwarf children were much more brash with their words than their adult counterparts, she gave him a smile as she said, “I am Tauriel.”

Kili could feel his cheeks grow warm as he returned the smile. He went back over to his uncle, and it wasn’t until the elves were out of sight that he was picked up and set on his hip once more.

“ _Kili, why did you give that elf a jewel?_ ”

“ _Because I’m going to marry her._ ”

Thorin sputtered, and Balin began laughing out right. Kili ignored them both as he stared at the hallway she disappeared down with a faraway look in his eyes. Fili had managed to redirect the conversation when climbing onto his uncle’s back, and they made their way to the kitchens to grab lunch.

 

 

~~80 years later~~

 

It didn’t seem that long ago when the captain of the elf guard had last visited Erebor. Tauriel lead her men, guarding the king, towards the ballroom where the feast was being held. It was odd that she was stopped by a rather tall dwarf on her way there. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

His hair was dark brown, and a little messy for being held back by two thin braids. He didn’t have very much facial hair, and his features were more narrow than a regular dwarf’s. Such an oddity among his own people.

“Lady Tauriel, Captain of the Guard, I presume?”

How dare this dwarf act so familiar.

“Who wishes to know?”

He gave her a beaming grin, and reached into his pocket, pulling out something, only to hide it in his hands.

“If I recall correctly, your favourite colour is starlight.”

She opened her mouth to reply when a memory clicked in her head.

It couldn’t be.

He opened his hands revealing a bracelet, with crystal opals formed into smooth shapes dangling off of the ends.

“If I may?” he nodded towards her hand.

She held it out so that he could clip the garnet over her armored wrist.

“I, Kili, son of Lady Dis, daughter of Thrain, second heir to the throne, ask permission to court.”

The elves all looked at the she-elf in shock. Surely she wouldn’t let a dwarf court her? It was preposterous! Fili and Bilbo were peaking from behind the corner watching the display. It’s a very good thing Thorin was occupied at the moment. Tauriel looked at the bracelet adorning her wrist, and then at the dwarf prince. Said prince grew more nervous, the longer she was silent. She waited until the tension was at its peak and raised a hand to the prince before he could speak.

“I accept.”

His eyes lit up, and he was about to speak again before she said, “On one condition.”

He was taken back, but squared his shoulders and nodded.

“You once called me Miziminh. What does that mean?”

Kili felt the blush spread from the tips of his ears to the collar of his neck. He heard Fili howling with laughter in the background, and he was sure that Bilbo was just standing there in confusion. Of course as a dwarfling, the first nickname he had given her was jewel lady.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been buzzing around in my head for MONTHs and ive finally gotten it written down im so proud of myself. italics is them speaking in khuzdul
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
